dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl Vol 7 14
, I think, even if it was intuitive. After all, its virtues are embodied by your symbol, the glyph you say stands for "hope." It is a map, symbolizing the path we must all walk, from Earth to Heaven. Kenan seeks to make the spiritual journey to Heaven. You, I fear, must do the reverse... to regain control of your powers, through focus and ritual, you must fall from Heaven to Earth. | Speaker = I-Ching | StoryTitle1 = Heaven to Earth | Synopsis1 = Supergirl, Superman and Krypto are hanging out by a volcano. As Supergirl pets Krypto, she considers the possibility of adopting a cat. Regardless, she's still having trouble to control her overloaded powers after the attack of the Fatal Five, , so she's gone to Clark for advice. Superman suggests her to fly to Shanghai and meet Kenan, the new Super-Man, and his master I-Ching. I-Ching puts her through several meditation routines to help her regain control of her powers. Kara strives, but having always been scientificallty-minded, she has a hard time understanding I-Ching's mysticism. All of sudden, Kara and Kenan hear trouble brewing in Mongolia. Stopping the ritual halfway is risky, but Kara cannot ignore the emergency. An armored man has crashed in the middle of Ulaanbaatar, and people is getting scared. She and Kenan head off to Mongolia. On Ulaanbaatar, the situation is escalating. The Rocket Red doesn't speak Mongolian. The city folk doesn't speak Russian. They think Rocket Red is an enemy, and Rocket Red is angry at being shot down and then threatened. He is about to shoot an energy blast and several men open fire at him. Supergirl and Super-Man arrive just in time to deflect or block a hail of bullets. Kara tries to communicate with the Russian soldier. Fortunately she knows a little bit of Russian, Siberia being where her pod landed. She and Kenan try to defuse the situation, but the soldier is too angry to listen and turns some kind of sonic weapon on. Kara nearly loses her temper too, but she forces herself to remain calm and controlled as she freezes and shatters to bits the Red Rocket's armor. Supergirl and Super-Man finally get everybody to listen and agree to forget about their argument and work together to rebuild the ruined neighborhood. Later Kara and Kenan are hanging out together in Shanghai. Kara doesn't yet understand what qi is, but I-Ching's ritual seems to be working. Several days later in National City, Catherine Grant announces her anti-Supergirl campaign is about to get underway. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Other Characters: * Altantsetseg * * Alura In-Ze * Eliza Danvers * Fatal Five * Jeremiah Danvers * Zor-El Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** Russia *** Siberia ** *** **** Building * Krypton Items: * * Concepts: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Robson Rocha's cover homages Jim Lee's Superman Vol 2 205's cover. * Kara considering adopting a cat is a reference to Streaky, Supergirl's pet cat. * Kara's powers were amped up in Supergirl: The Girl of No Tomorrow. * Kara crash-landed on Siberia in . * Kara stating that throwing your troubles into the Sun only works so many times references her battle against Worldkiller-1 in . * During Kara's meditation exercises, the sign of House of El in the Smallville (TV Series) continuity is seen. * Kara's mental image during her meditation routine references a All-Star Superman panel. | Recommended = | Links = }}